


You can have your romance or you can have your revenge

by alongthedistance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are surrounded by the scariest army, Tony Stark throws his smartphone through the window, Hawkeye pushed Black Widow against the wall, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers are having fun in a pub and a new enemy threatens SHIELD and world's stability settled after New York's  events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When everything went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> We're two obsessive fangirls and we want to share with you all the crazy ideas that pop out of our brains. ¡Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own this characters, they're Marvel's property. (Such a waste...!)
> 
> P.D.: English is not our native language and we haven't got a beta, so we hope we didn't make major mistakes! (Please don't kill us!)

He had never been a patient man, however, at the moment, he was totally out of his mind. The horizon, with its orange color, confirmed the evident. He hasn’t heard of him for ten hours.

Tony Stark took his phone again with frustration, rage and a light touch of impotence (a brand new sentiment for him). He avoided the speed dial and tapped each one of the numbers because their sound was relaxing. He knew that he deserved it. He had got to be the only man on Earth stupid enough to give a mobile phone to a norse god. What the hell was he thinking? He approached the phone to his ear and the last piece of patience was vanished when no one answered the call.

“Fuck you!” He threw the mobile phone against the wall. He didn’t even realize that he was in a luxurious glazed attic until he saw how the smartphone destroyed one of the windows on its way of a messy 350 meters descent. “Crap!”

He kept his breath for a minute. Nothing. He didn’t hear a thing. Definitely he hadn’t killed anyone. However, it would be funny, a whole new concept: Death by smartphone. He burst of laughter. He took the keys of the black R8 and walked into the elevator. There always was a solution for everything and he was sure that his good friend Jack Daniels will help him to figure it out.

  

Steve was beginning to worry. The young lady from the bottom of the bar was worsening. The spasms that have taken place on her chest and her hips were intensifying and her face was distorted in a weird grin, with the eyes deeply fixed on him and her lips were contracted. The woman was convulsing and no one was noticing.

It took him ages to arrive beside the young lady. They were under the speakers and the music was so loud that he could notice how all his inner parts were trembling in order to join the notes from the techno sounds. All of this was summed to the weird mix of lights that were pointing everywhere and anywhere. He was about to faint and he needed fresh air, but he couldn’t leave behind a troubled citizen.

“Young lady, are you alright?”

“Better than ever, handsome.” The woman came closer and a new attack of spasms was taking over her hips.

“My God, young lady, you are convulsing again. Let me carry you to a hospital.”

“You can carry me wherever you want, blondie.” While she was saying this words, the young lady led his hand to her thigh. Steve put his eyes on her legs and took his hand away, disgruntled. The girl only wore a tiny piece of fabric that hardly covered her.

“Young lady, please, cover yourself! What happened to your skirt? Has someone stolen it?”

“What?”

Steve noticed a hand on his shoulder and heard Bruce Banner’s voice saying goodbye to the young lady. At the same time he was led to the opposite side of the bar. Ten minutes and four puffs from Bruce later, Steve finally understood that the young lady was trying to flirt with him.

“Are you sure that people dance like that nowadays?” He asked, confused.

Bruce sighed again. He was imagining ten minutes more of explanations when he saw that his friend was taking a beer and was moving to the centre of the dance floor. It took a few minutes for Bruce to react and when he achieved to find his friend he was unable to believe what he was seeing: Captain America dancing techno music? Being realistic, he was trying; he hardly was moving his hips, but he was compensating the lack of movements in that zone with excessive movements from his arms that a lot of people had to dodge in order to avoid a poke on their faces. People around him were beginning to look annoyed and Bruce dragged Steve to the bar for the second time.

“What the hell are you doing, Steve?”

“Dancing.” Steve was smiling and asked the waitress for another beer.

“It’s too late, and tomorrow we have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D early.”

“To the central? Why?” Bruce could see the emotion shining in his blue eyes. “We have a new mission... Why anyone hasn’t told me?”

“You can ask Fury. Now, let’s go,” but he couldn’t finish his sentence.

Banner put his sight on the small television that was behind the bar. They were broadcasting the news where shocking images were shown. He recognized that building. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D central. Even worse, he knew the character that was followed by the cameras. He had red and yellow on his distinct metallic armor. Steve, who saw his friend so focused, put his sight on the same point that he was observing and he was totally shocked. He couldn’t believe it, but the images confirmed it. Iron Man was destroying the building.


	2. It gets horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading us and for your kudos! We love you!  
> And now, here it is! Our second chapter! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, the characters aren't ours... (Marvel, what about sharing? Huh?)

“Natasha, what are you doing?” Clint whispered.

“Haven’t I been clear with my lustful gaze and my bite? Are you a naïve boy now?” The spy continued to drag him through SHIELD’s corridors without even looking at him. She knew that he was hers when she implied that he was a puritan.

“Who do you think you are talking to?” Hawkeye suddenly stopped and pulled Black Widow’s arm.

He put her closer to his body and a few centimeters separated their faces. Both started to breathe heavily as a premonition of what was going to happen. Barton took advantage of Natasha’s moment of weakness and pushed her against one of the walls violently. He took her wrists and lifted them, not allowing any movement from her. Natasha smiled; she liked the game, however she wasn’t fond of the exhibitionism. When Clint approached in order to kiss her, she avoided him, offering him her neck, which he started to devour with passion. He was beginning to move down his hand towards the body of the spy, to put her closer, when Natasha used the moment to step on him and set off running.

“Wanna play? I dare you to fight for the big prize. But hurry up, or we are going to be late at Fury’s reunion. I bet that he’d love to whip that tight booty of yours,” screamed Natasha when she ran away.

The truth is that it wasn’t a difficult trial. Clint entered in one of the interrogatory rooms. Through the open door he could see an anxious Natasha sat on the table. He approached and closed the door. He barely opened the mouth to celebrate his victory when the ginger took advantage of him.

They strongly hit the door, in fact, the door knob stabbed Clint, but he didn’t care. He had a horny Romanov on him, biting his neck. The spy’s hands were everywhere. They were toying with his nape, neck, and torso and, when they arrived to his more than evident erection, she stopped for a moment. Natasha grinned and started to stroke his cock over the fabric. Clint began to moan, but had to hold it because anyone could hear them.

The Black Widow separate from him and when Clint moved in order to put her closer again, she made an expert judo movement that made him fall. She kept Clint’s arms with her knees, sitting over his chest.

“So you like to immobilize?” Romanov had a funny grin while she saw how Clint was trying to free himself… with little success. “But you don’t like to stay still… interesting.”

“I like better to have my hands on your booty,” Natasha slapped him.

“When did I let you to talk about my ass?” With an agile jump, the girl turned over, keeping Clint still but showing her back. “My punishment is that today you can see it but you can’t touch it.” Then, Natasha unfastened his trousers and searched between his white boxers. “White boxers? Really? Could you be more anti-erotic?”

“Today was laundry day and with Fury’s call I didn’t…”

Clint couldn’t finish the sentence as he felt how Natasha’s mouth encircled the head of his hardness. She started moving her tongue in concentric circles, making smaller and faster turns as she approached the center. Without any previous warning, she swallowed all his erection until the base. Barton rolled his eyes. Fuck! Romanov didn’t even give him a minute to relax. He needed it. She needed it. Both of them were hornier that they wanted to admit.

The ginger started an up and down movement with her head, fucking Hawkeye with her mouth and rubbing her booty against Clint’s chest. Barton wanted to grab her hips and move her towards his mouth so that he could taste her, but his arms were still trapped. Unable to move, Clint started to push his hips against Natasha’s mouth to penetrate her deeper and harder, meanwhile, she started to play with his balls. They speeded up. Clint was about to come, he felt his body losing control, the heat invading his skin, his pulse rising,… and that was the exact moment when Maria Hill opened the door.

“Sorry to interrupt your happy hour, but we have important issues to discuss right now! I’ll be waiting in Fury’s office.” Maria was uncomfortable. She only could look to the front, with her cheeks completely blushed. However, Clint could swear that the second before closing the door, she looked down, directly to his penis.

“Time to work!” Natasha kissed the top of his dick, and then licked it. “I’ll wait in the office. I guess you’ll be able to take care of this,” and she left.

 

“Did I miss something?” Clint entered in the room a few minutes later than the women. He felt the tension in the air and when he saw Natasha’s confused face, he knew that danger was close.

“Nick Fury is missing,” Maria answered.

“What?!”

“We just received these images.”

Maria showed some pics where Fury was chained to a stone wall, with a gag covering his mouth. There was a message written with red words above his head. Was that blood?

_UVVGZUVPITLUNHMVPVUYMWNXFALMDFGYLMLPSEQQLHVPTEMXFACV_

 “What the fuck?” Hawkeye read the disordered letters once and again. “What is this?”

“Looks like the man doesn’t have enough blood in his head.” Natasha got closer to Clint, with her sexy hips movement. “At least not in the head that’s used to think,” she whispered.

“So, miss intelligence, what is that?”

“A code.”

“God bless your deductions, miss obvious. What kind of code?”

“We don’t know yet,” Maria interrupted their discussion. “We tried to contact our cryptographs but none of them answered our call.”

Suddenly, an intense vibration made Fury’s windows shake with violence.

“Maria, I didn’t know that you were reforming SHIELD’s building, especially since the council decided to cut our financial funds after New York’s incident.” Clint said.

“Are your serious, Einstein? Have you seen any crane or any evidence of the building being reformed?” Natasha answered angrily, about to start a new fight.

“Guys, you should watch this,” Maria was pointing to the screens where the surveillance cameras broadcasted their images.

The three agents, watched with horror how the buildings of SHIELD’s central were destroyed piece by piece by the billionaire Tony Stark who was flying in his Iron Man’s armor.

“Please, tell me that I’m watching what I’m watching,” Maria said.

“I knew he was different in the last weeks… Is he back into Jack Daniels? Definitely, we shouldn’t have let him alone,” Clint answered.

After this comment, a massive explosion made the office being invaded by glass and smoke. They were in big trouble and Tony Stark owed them a good explanation.


	3. No escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been punctual this week! Yay! (Don't get used to it... u.u). Here you have, the third chapter of our story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel still rejects our proposal of sharing licence so, the characters in this story are still theirs.

Thor was in a dead end. Literally. He tried so hard to escape the horrifying army all through the streets of New York but he finally had to get a detour trying to put some distance away, however he knew that those merciless soldiers would eventually find him. He observed the thick brick wall that cut his way. He stepped back, trying to find a different way out, but the screams approached. Loud and horrifying squeals murdered the silence of the night. “By the nine that I am lost. Is Valhala calling me?” Thor looked to the side and found a door. It was his last hope. He softly knocked, intending not to make excessive noise. The enemy was close. Too close. A shadow was approaching his position. He was definitely lost. The god called Mjolnir, his legendary hammer, and came on guard. He wasn’t going to die without resistance, he still was an asgardian warrior.

“Son of Odin, what are you doing?”

A young woman with long and golden hair appeared. The fragile light in the alley barely showed more than her silhouette.

“Who dares to address me?”

“Son of Odin, don’t you recognize me?” She came closer. Behind her, everything got dark. The powerful army that had been following him was in the mouth of the dead end, locking his way out.

“I shall not repeat this, woman. Who are thou?”

“I am your queen, love of mine.”

Thor looked at her, unable to understand. He didn’t even realize the door he had knocked was slowly opening.

“Well, well, well. This is a nice surprise. I open the door and I find in front of me not only the Mighty Thor but his beloved queen too.

 

Thor looked away and saw his brother Loki beside the door. Instead of his green and black clothes, he wore a more discrete costume with the colors of the night. He also wore a mischievous grin and he observed with attention, waiting for an answer.

“Is this another of your tricks, brother?” Thor said while he couldn’t resist blushing. “Did you ask for my presence to mock?”

“How could it be? You know that Odin ripped out all my magic before coming here to protect your precious Earth,” Loki whispered, with a look full of anger from his green eyes.

The blond girl stepped forward. The army that was on the entrance of the alley understood that movement as a signal of attack and began to come closer.

“All this situation has an easy solution, love of mine. We do not want to hurt you, put the hammer down, please.”

Thor answered grasping it more strongly and preparing himself to attack. Meanwhile, Loki observed the face-off with evident fascination.

“Get away from me, you dark army!” Thor casted a glance to his brother, asking him for help.

“Dark army?” The girl seemed surprised. “We are not the dark army, love of mine. On the contrary, we are the light that illuminates the night. The lighting that goes before the thunder. We are your army. We are yours, Thor Odinson.”

Loki burst out laughing. He watched, amused, how the group of women, with some men mixed between them, stepped forward towards Thor with eagerness and desire on their gazes. Thor lifted his hammer, and they raised their eyes, amazed and making a whimper of expectation.

“Your army is waiting for your command, oh, Mighty Thor.” Loki stared at the scene that was taking place at the alley and he saw shapes beyond the entrance of it. Without any doubt, the Son of Odin’s army of supporters was huge. The women barely looked at him, because they were bewitched by the hammer Mjolnir. He sighed. How did Tony call them? Fantirls? Yandirls? His face changed when he remembered. Fangirls!


	4. After the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been so busy this week that we couldn't find a minute to post the new chapter but finally... It's here!  
> Hope you enjoy it so much that you apology us for being so late! ^^

After they have seen the images, Bruce and Steve went to the place where SHIELD building was, hoping to find some survivors that are able to tell what happened. They hardly went through the long avenue because of the amount of people that were blocking it. Bruce sighed when he finally had found the exit from the labyrinth of arms. He tilted his head to warn Steve that they could go faster, but he collided with a ginger girl that was looking at him with a weird face. Where was Rogers?

“OH GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE HIM! YOU ARE HIM!” The girl said while she was pointing with a hammer that was like Thor’s. How in Hell could a human be able to lift the legendary Mjolnir?

“HELP! BANNER! GET OUT OF ME!”

Bruce turned over in order to see how Steve was surrounded by a mass of young people and after he fell and he was dragged by them. Bruce helped him to get out of that problem. That was definitely a weird day.

“What kind of army is this?” Steve said.

“I don’t know, but we don’t have time to figure it out. There must be the opening of a new disco or something like that.” Bruce answered

They decided to go faster when they realized that the ginger girl was coming closer. Bruce changed his direction several times, trying to distract her. When he assured himself that the girl was not following them any longer, he went straight into SHIELD’s direction.

When they arrived to the central, chaos was reigning that place. Firemen, policemen, doctors, nurses and too much nosey people were surrounding the leftovers of the building. After a few shoves and other few complaints, they achieved to arrive to the ruins of SHIELD central. The scene was full of desolation and they denied accepting that Tony Stark could make such an atrocity. The man had his own weirdness and wasn’t very fond of SHIELD like many of them, but without a doubt he had his values. Bruce Banner clenched his fists as a gesture of impotence.

“Doctor, aren’t you going to turn into… well… you know,” Steve said. “I think that this isn’t the right moment to receive the visit of “the other guy”. I understand that you can be angry, but I think that you should calm down.”

“Ah…” Bruce breathed deeply, he didn’t know that he was shaking. “Everything is under control, captain.”

“Then we must go finding the survivors, doctor. That’s the least we can do.”

Bruce walked through the debris, waiting to find some survivors or any proof that could confirm that Tony wasn’t beside the point of this. One more time, his train of thought was interrupted, this time not by the Captain’s voice, but by a woman’s voice that was asking for help. He started to move the debris with difficulty until he found a woman and he helped her to get up. While he was doing his action, he could find, a few meters from his position, a small piece of bright metal. After helping the agent he got closer, picked the piece of metal, and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“It can’t be…” Bruce babbled while he was observing the piece that belonged to Iron Man’s suit. This had to be a joke. He saved it in order to make a study in his laboratory. Tony couldn’t be involved and he will get to the bottom of the investigation.

“What cannot be, doctor?” Steve asked.

“Hmm, nothing… Just meditating. I still can’t understand how this could have possibly happen.”

“Neither can I, doctor. A storm is approaching and we must be prepared for it. Right now we must save as many survivors as we can and obtain their testimonies. Let’s get to work.” Captain said while he put his hand in Bruce’s shoulder.

Both of the Avengers started the rescue operation but suddenly, a well-known voice surprised them.

“Guys… Help!” Maria’s voice was broken due to the effort, since she was wounded and trapped under the ruins.

Steve found her and helped her to scape her trap.

“Maria, what the hell have happened?” Bruce asked.

“F… Fury. He… He’s missing. There’s this video… A… A message” Maria answered in a total state of confusion, trying not to lose consciousness. “Then we… We saw Tony. I don’t know where Clint and Natasha are. We can’t… They’re our best agents. We can’t lose them.”

“Hey. It’s ok, Maria. We’ll find the responsible” Steve used a calmed and warm voice, trying to bring her out of her mess. “We’ll drive you with the rest of survivors and we’ll try to solve this”

“I knew that Fury wasn’t wrong when he reunited you all.”

 

Right in the opposite side of the city Thor raised his hammer invoking the ray, which wasn’t followed by the thunder but by a new worship moan. The leader of the army got even closer, trying to put her hand in the god’s chest but Loki stopped her.

“Watch and learn, _mighty brother_.” He whispered with a derogatory glance.

The woman observed the man with rage. He avoided her to touch the sculptural chest of his beloved god of the thunder. She moved her arm, trying to release it, but the unknown man responded with a strong pull, putting her closer to him. Immediately, she felt captivated by the intense shine in his green eyes. It was a weird shine. It didn’t reflect any emotion, it was like an expression of insanity. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t look away, the raven-haired man produced an unavoidable attraction over her body.

With a derogatory move, he pushed her against the wall and, turning back, he began to talk to the multitude.

“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” Loki said with the deepest of the voices. Every single pair of eyes stared at him, with that sparkle of recognition in them. Just a few seconds later, all of the sights changed, swinging between fear and fascination.  “Kneel before me.”

Some of them did, but most stood. Next to him, a disconcerted Thor, still holding Mjolnir, witnessed the scene. He was prepared to fight. Loki squinted, as ordering him not to move. Once again, he spoke to his audience and ready to start a new discuss, he took a deep breath. Thor’s “queen” interrupted him.

“Loki.” She rustled. “You indeed are Loki of Asgard.”

“Silence woman. No one dares to interrupt me.”

However, his speech was interrupted again due to an increasing murmur that said “Loki, god of mischief. Loki. ” The amount of people that kneeled raised and just a few stood on their feet. His eyes were glowing, he liked what he was seeing. Drunk of power, the words came out of his mouth without need of thinking.

“Claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need.” The group of fangirls went crazy in a mixture of yells, giggles and mad words. Anyway, they all shut with a single move of the asgardian. He put his finger over his mouth.  “Now, say my name.” He sighted. All of them obeyed and his name resounded everywhere across the alley. “Say my name.” He repeated and the tone of the fangirls bursted. There was no longer simple whistles. The multitude acclaimed their new king. Loki had the power now.  He was even surprised of how easy it had been.

“SAY MY NAME” He yelled for the last time. “LOKI.” They screamed back, ensuring that the name of the god of mischief, their god, was heard blocks around.

“It seems I have an army.” He pointed out with half a smile.

Uproar.


	5. The hangover (New York edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after being so late last week (with the whole classes mess we haven't got many time) but we made an effort to bring you this week's chapter just in time!
> 
> P.S.: Thank you very much to all of you, for reading, commenting and for your kudos! We love you! ^^

The sound of the glass breaking, was too much for his hungover head. Tony raised his hand and rubbed his eyes, but that didn’t pull the pain away. He turned to a side in order to get down of the uncomfortable bed he was lying in, however, he found an unexpected shape. Too lazy to even open his eyes, he started to touch. His hand made him discover that the lump had endless curves that drove him to big tits. He squeezed them a couple of times. Definitively, there was silicone in there.

“Waking up playful, huh?” The unknown girl pushed him, and sat over him. She led her hand to his crotch while she scratched his chest with her free hand. Tony immediately open his eyes.

“What the hell?”

Stark jumped, throwing the woman away and running in the opposite direction. He didn’t had enough bed, so he obstreperously fell on the floor, where a bed of Jack Daniels’ bottles was waiting for him. Most of them broke, cutting and tearing his skin. It didn’t even hurt because the hysterical yelling of the girl was murdering his eardrum.

When he woke up, he got more cuts. The girl, dark-haired and glazing green eyes, was staring at him with a horror grin on her face, pointing to his chest, unable to form any word. Tony looked down to see that some of the glass were still stuck in his chest. In a display of his masculinity, he clenched his jaw and rudely move his hand over his chest to take all the glass away. He regretted it. The glass sunk deeper, he began to blood even more and the girl started to scream once again.

“Damn it, shut up! You sound like a drill!” Tony grunted, his head was seconds away to explode.

He looked around. The painting in the walls was peeling and the remaining pieces of it had yellow spots, making the bedroom even dirtier. There was no floor but only a mess of bottlers of Jack, Dorito’s bags and torn clothes. In the grubby bed lied a 20-year-old girl, completely naked.  

Cheap bedroom, Jack and Doritos, a massive hangover and both of them naked. He didn’t need his great intelligence to realize what had happened in that bedroom. That room had the smell of whiskey and sex. He walked sorrowfully and picked his blazer, which was on the chair and while he was doing it, a red thong fell, all ripped. He picked it and looked at it with absolute surprise.

“You owe me a thong.” She said.

Tony didn’t even look at her. He located his wallet in one of the pockets. He picked a pair of banknotes from it, he returned to the bed, where he collected the rest of his clothes, and before going through the door, he threw the money to the mattress, mumbling a “here you have, money for thongs”. He put his trousers and left through the door as he was finishing getting dressed.

 

Thor followed his brother along the fancy entrance of Stark tower. Loki seemed more comfortable in that place than in Asgard and that building was like his real home.

“Thank you for freeing me from that wicked army of “yantirls”, brother.”

“Fangirls. You do not have to thank me, mighty Thor. You owe me a favor.“ Loki stopped before the elevator and pushed the button of calling. He didn’t turn over “You know what I want in return.”

“I cannot do it, brother. I have to respect our father’s decisions.“

“Your father. You must not relate me with him” he angrily turned around “He is always following the mighty Thor’s commands. Why is it different this time?“

“This is the fair punishment for shaming our family and betraying Asgard.”

Loki was going to answer him, but he decided to enter the elevator. Thor looked at him for a few instants, with mixed feelings, before following him. He wanted to help him, but he wasn’t sure if his little brother was back.

The doors opened and before their eyes appeared Tony Stark’s living room in complete darkness. Loki switched on the lights to discover a bloody Tony Stark on the sofa, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Before that scene, for the first time in a long time, Loki stayed still and didn’t know what to do.


	6. Memory (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, and just in time to make your monday better! We bring you a new chapter that, although it seems that's not related with what has happened so far, it's a really important piece of the story!  
> The two new characters appearing, Peter and Victor, are our own creation and we hope you like them!
> 
> We also post the following links so that you know how they both are in our imagination:
> 
> Michael Fassbender - Peter Taft: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2hlb6Pnpr1r9413r.gif
> 
> Shemar Moore - Victor Yates: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6in13azI91rrb3qi.gif

He was stunned. The sensory overload took the few energy he had remaining. His whole body claimed attention at the same time. Pain in every inch of his body. An intense buzz was murdering his head. His sight was blurred, he barely distinguished where he was, but there was light. Too many light. The stench of smoke and gasoline made it even worst. Peter Taft just wanted to let himself go.

However, he couldn’t satisfy his wish. The sea of sensations that he was sinking in, anchored him even more in reality. The pain got more intense. His vision began to get clearer, while the odor weakened. Red and black dominated the view, with some orange brushstrokes that came and left. Little by little, he got back to consciousness, at least enough to realize where he was. Memories returned as dispersed photograms. New York. Green car. Victor Yates. ¡Victor!

He looked to a side, and pain traveled quickly through every nerve. He wanted to quit and let himself die, but he bore the pain as he could. He had to check out if Victor was fine. The copilot’s seat was right over him. A lax body hung from the seat belt. Lifeless arms and legs trapped under upholstery in a grotesque position. Rivers of blood tainted Victor’s body and fell as a cascade directly over Peter. Taft, covered in the blood of his beloved Victor, howled in pain.

 

That was the most devastating scream that Steve Rogers ever heard. Not even in battlefield heard something like that. He got closer to the origin of the sound to find a grim picture. At least a dozen of dumped cars. He saw movement in the closest so he searched between the amorphous iron corpse, saving a young girl and her baby alive and relatively save.

He inspected some other cars before he reached the green sedan with its tires laying against the buildings wall. A fire was starting to devour the car. Flames ate the bodywork and they were getting closer to the gas tank which would immediately bust. In a quick look, he saw both the pilot and the copilot covered by blood. The copilot was in the highest side and he only stood in his seat because of the seat belt. He barely could see the pilot, in the bottom, surrounded by smoke and a blood pond.

 

His sight was limited by the smoke, and neither the blood drops that were sliding off his eyelids were helping. However, he saw it. Red boots were approaching. He could see how they were taking out a woman and his son from a car, a few meters from his location. Peter prayed. He prayed with all the remaining faith, imploring that the saving boots came to his rescue. And they did.

The boots stopped in front of his face, two feet of distance, but they didn’t come closer. Peter tried to calm down. He was sure that he was looking for survivors, and it was something as easy as releasing a sound. A light sound of alert. With a simple word, he and Victor would be safe and they would have another chance. Because Victor wasn’t dead. Peter was sure that he only was unconscious; he refused to believe another thing.

Hopeful, he caught some air, but strength failed him. He barely could move and neither the smallest whimper exited his mouth. He was blocked. With rage, he wanted to cry, but the teardrops didn’t come out. One by one, he called up all the muscles from his body, trying to wake them up, but none of them wanted to answer the call. With the maximum of the efforts, he could move his wrist a little. Internally he smiled because of the success. He was sure that the savior had seen it. He could take them off the car.

Everything darkened. Those sparkling red boots that represented the hope and his only chance, walked away. “No! Please, come back, come back!” he prayed in silence, but in this occasion his prayers remained without response. He looked at Victor for a last time. What terrified him the most was that the last words that they exchanged weren’t romantic at all. Hurtful and fulfilled of rage, those were words of pain and not love. Those bright red boots were seen by his eyes in a dark and gloomy color. Those weren’t the boots of a savior but the boots of death.

 

Peter Taft woke impregnated in cold sweat and the heart racing. It seemed that the nightmares had came back.


	7. Thongs and hammers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry about the one-week hiatus... University has taken all the free time from us! We came back one more time to cheer up your Monday with one chapter focused on our favourite couple and on our dearest God of Thunder! We hope that you'll enjoy it as much as we did while we were writing it! :)
> 
> P.S.: Thank you very much to all of you, for reading, commenting and for your kudos! We love you! ^^

Loki hadn't reacted yet. The shock of seeing Tony, his Tony, covered in blood, was too much for him. Thor got closer to Iron Man, with a concerned look in his face.

“Man of Iron, what is wrong? You are bleeding”

“Zzzzz”

Loki, ran to Tony’s side because of the lack of answer. Stark was wearing the pants and the blazer of his Armani suit, but the shirt was missing. He looked to a side to see it, completely covered by blood. With his face contorted, he pulled the jacket away and he observed the wounds that covered Tony’s naked (and perfect) chest. That torso that he had fondled and kissed so many times.

“Get away, stupid oaf!” Loki said, making Thor move. Definitively, he wasn’t in the mood for his obvious words. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen Tony drunk, but, never in that state of decay. No, he couldn’t die, Tony wouldn’t abandon him so easily. Stark was his most precious possession and he wasn’t ready to loss it. “Do something useful and give me the first aid kit! It is in the wardrobe of the bottom.”

At the same time that Thor was searching the kit, Loki examined the wounds again. He touched lightly one of Tony’s tights when he whimpered of pain. He was almost sure that he also had hurt his legs. With softness and devotion, he started to remove his trousers. The scene was devastating. Like the chest, he had numerous cuts, and some of them, with crystals still nailed. His heart started pumping more strongly. What had happened to Tony?

In the distance, he heard Thor’s struggle with the wardrobe, pronouncing obscene words and cursing. Loki was unable to hold himself anymore. He needed to know that Tony was still alive. He started to pull his shoulders, softly at first but once he saw that he didn’t answer he pulled harder. Scared and mad, he took the only choice he had left. He slapped him in the face. Stark reacted.

“What are you doing, you idiot” he muttered, in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. By instinct, he drove the bottle to his mouth. Loki pulled it away with a slap, throwing it towards the wall and making the glass break into thousands of pieces.

“Do not dare to talk to me like that, you mortal.” Loki felt the anger growing beyond his self-control. “What have you done? Why are you covered in wounds?”

“Not your problem.” Tony turned back, trying to escape the norse’s eyes, but his wounds open and pain became unbearable again.

Loki was about to kick the pigheaded named Tony, when Thor appeared with a briefcase in his hand. His face of bewilderment was even funny to see. He sat near the human remains that Iron Man was and started to struggle with the briefcase, only to lose the battle once again. An electronic voice broke the silence.

“You need to push the lateral buttons.” Thor followed the command, but the case was still closed. “At the same time” JARVIS’ voice said, almost sardonically. Thor was relieved when a click confirmed that it was open.

“He has got too many crystals in the wounds, I need something to retire them.”

Thor didn’t even listened. The briefcase was bigger than he thought, and in front of him laid pots and instruments unknown to him. A new moan. Tony was moving again. “Thong” he muttered. Loki was astonished. What was the meaning of that word? As helpful as always, JARVIS showed him a picture of a thong in a matter of seconds.

“Tony, what have you done?” Loki shook him again. Tony, eyes wide open, didn’t answer. But the doubt and the nerve, but mostly concern and jealousy possessed the asgardian.

“Tony, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? What do you speak about thongs?”

“Who said thong? I said folk song.”

“How do you dare to mock me.” He grasped his neck hard and squeezed it, not allowing him to breath. Tony'’ eyes didn’t show fear, but shame.

“Here you have.” Thor said, giving to him an ear swab.

“What do you want me to do with this?” Loki answered.

“Move the crystals.”

“You are completely useless when your hammer isn’t needed!”

“You should pick up a crow-bill, asgardian prince.” JARVIS’ voice echoed the room. “You have a manual with the instruments and the steps that you should follow to do the healing on the bottom of the kit.”

Thor turned it over, throwing all the contents over him and scattering them on the sofa and the carpet. He picked a tiny manual and turned pages, trying to find something that would help him to find that instrument. By failing to find what he was looking for, he shook the book with frustration.

“Brother, I have to say that I cannot understand this magic.” Thor added. “I am no healer, I am a warrior!” and he threw down the book…

“Obviously if I had my magic, we wouldn’t be in this situation, you idiot! Come on! Tony is bleeding out!” Loki said hysterically, dedicating him his best glare.

Thor was astonished, he had never saw his brother like that. He realized how much Loki cared about Tony. He decided not to ask. Instead, he looked ahead and saw the picture of the crowbill, courtesy of JARVIS. When he found them, he passed them to Loki, who took them violently. With softness and precision, the god proceeded to remove the pieces of glass.

“Fuck, it hurts.” Tony babbled, moving heavily his arms to push away Loki’s hand. “Give me the bottle of Jack, I need more whiskey.”

“You only are able to think in drinking…” Thereupon, the god stood up and walked through the room to pick one of the bottles that were on the liquor cabinet. “Do you want alcohol? HERE YOU HAVE IT!”

When he arrived to Tony’s side, he emptied the content of the bottle on the wounded chest. Tony writhed in pain and clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. In that moment, JARVIS’ voice echoed again, at the same time that the television was switched on to show some overwhelming images: SHIELD’s building being reduced to ashes.

“You should watch this.” The AI commented.

“SHIELD?” Thor stood up and approached the TV. “What could have happened?”

“The news were just broadcasted. It seems that the central has been attacked, but there’s barely information.” JARVIS answered.

“I should go to see what happened.” Thor glanced at Loki, afraid to leave an injured Tony at Loki’s care.

“Go to the battlefield, oh mighty Thor. I hope that you can use your hammer better than your brain.” Loki commented while he picked a gauze and was about to clean Tony’s wounds.


	8. Maria vs Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Don't you even think we dropped the fic... We're having some busy weeks (you know, tons of work, exams are coming, Tumblring a lot...) so, we haven't got so many time as we used to...  
> We're very sorry!! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Thor was near the ruins. Curious people appearing from nowhere, turning around to see the god, although but he wouldn’t even pay attention to the view. His thoughts were divided between the concern for SHIELD’s incident and the bewilderment for his brother’s situation.

Loki… in a relationship with Tony Stark? The more he thought about it, the less future he saw in that “romance”. For the nine! They had everything against! Sooner or later, Loki would have to return to Asgard and Tony would stay in his tower. If that weren’t enough, they were too similar, selfish and impulsive; and to make matters worse despite their similarities, their personalities wandered to opposite sides. Thor knew that Loki would distort, always. His brother would stick to darkness meanwhile Tony had these strong ideals about good and evil, defending the light with his whole strength.

“Thor! You came!” Steve Rogers’ voice brought him back. “We tried to locate you, but we didn’t even knew where to start.”

“My apologies, my friend. I was in Stark’s tower.” Thor stopped when he saw his comrades’ faces.

Steve and Bruce lowered their heads. Behind them, a bloody Maria Hill stared at him; her eyes shining and about to cry. Thor was paralyzed. Something was wrong. The expression in Maria’s eyes remarked it, not to talk about her bandages. Her sob broke the silence.

“What has happened to the lady?” he asked as he approached.

“No one told you? SHIELD’s headquarters were destroyed. We’re still not sure about who did this but… There are many possibilities about Tony being the author. We saw some images…” Bruce commented while taking his glasses away and pinching his nose.

“The man of iron? Why would he do something like that?” Thor froze. The images of Tony covered in blood came to his mind. “Now that you say so… That would explain what I saw in the tower…” He said, more as a mental conversation than a real answer to his partners. He had never seen Tony like that. So vulnerable and hurt that even made Loki worry.

 

Bruce broke inside when he heard the words of the god of thunder. The evidences against Tony were increasing every minute but something inside of him still refused to believe the evident. He knew that Stark was egocentric and self-destructive but he was sure that Tony would never betray his fellows. He had been the first one accepting him and treating him as an equal, despite his alter ego. He was his friend and Bruce was determined to do anything to prove Tony’s innocence.

 

“I told you! It’s all his fault! I saw him flying over the buildings while he demolished them! He’s insane!” Maria howled as the Captain hugged her trying to tranquilize the agent. “I don’t know what made him do this, but I do know that he must pay for this!” Maria went rigid at the embrace of the superhero, who was stroking and whispering calming words in Maria’s ears now. “I should have my bandages fixed” she said running away from Captain’s arms, dedicating him a cold stare before leaving.

“I’m certain that the man of iron did not do this. He is an honorable warrior. There must be an explanation for his behavior” Thor said.

“We must go to the tower to interrogate Tony. He’s the only one with answers right now. There’s nothing else to do in here” Bruce added. He also needed to go immediately to his lab and do some testing in the piece of metal that he found in the ruins before SHIELD locked Tony  in the deepest of the dungeons, where he must never see the sun again.

 

When Hawkeye returned to the safe house he found it empty. Clint left the bags in the floor. Romanoff went out with him, with the mission of contacting the rest of the Avengers, except Tony for obvious reasons but… what about Maria?

He started to search in the bedrooms, to find Maria sleeping in the couch, surrounded by laptops, tablets, telephones and a lot of papers and books. Her face, despite the wounds that covered it, was peaceful; on the contrary, her body was tense. Clint also saw that the gauzes in her arm were red. She was bleeding again.

“Maria” he whispered while he touched her arm. “Maria, wake up.”

She awoke totally disoriented. Where was she? Why was she sleeping? Why was Clint waking her up? Why her body felt so heavy? The horrifying memories got back, crowding before her eyes. Unable to stop, she let the tears drop, sobbing of rage and impotence. She would only calm down when Clint’s arms surrounded her with affection, transmitting his strength… and his warmth.


	9. Sexy nurse of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! After a long month we come back. We'd like to start apologizing for taking us so long to update. Study avoided us to meet and we couldn't write more. u.u
> 
> Today we bring you a reward: Frostiron (we know you've been waiting for this). It's the first time we write something like this... Hope you like it!! ^^

Right after the alcohol bath, Tony felt an intense pain. The touch of the whisky in the cuts both burned and itched. That sensation was spreading all over his body, making his brain not to focus in any particular zone. It was a generalized dolor that instantly activated him. It wasn’t the better way to wake up from his semi-conscious state, but it certainly was the most effective.

He saw Thor abandoning the room, leaving him alone with Loki. That was such an uncomfortable situation. In any other time, he’d love that moment of privacy with Loki, but at that time, he didn’t trust the Norse god at all. When he was dominated by rage, he was impulsive and reckless.

Tony tried to stand up, but as soon as Loki discovered his intentions, he gently pushed him, making him fall in the couch.

“Your wounds will open again unless you are still” Loki’s voice was cold and distant.

“Right. Because the usual reaction after being showed with Jack is being still and wait for a second round.”

“You mortals are too fragile. Behave as the man you say you are and stay here.”

Loki took some of the gauzes disordered all over the couch and put some serum in it. Patiently, he cleaned all of the wounds that covered Tony’s skin. One by one and kindly, making Stark so thrilled that he even felt the need to cry. Right after, directed by Jarvis, Loki put a brown substance in the gauzes and got back to work.

The touch of that substance made Tony tense. It was obvious that it hurt. He tightened his jaw and his fists and stared at the roof. When he thought he couldn’t bear any more pain, the god pulled away the gauze and the infernal liquid. However, the relief finished when he started to feel some pricks in the wounds.

“Ah! What the hell are you doing, princess? The sexy nurse game is fun while you’re horny and kind, not when you try to kill me” Tony said as he tried to get up.

“By the Nine that you are making my patience vanish, Stark! You will have the scar that you deserve for being a stupid oaf that only knows how to get into trouble unless you stay still!” Loki shouted and strongly pushed the engineer against the couch so that he kept his position and he were able to keep sewing the wound.

A few minutes later, Loki put the last gauze and arranged the rest of the tools in the medicine cabinet. Once he have assured that Tony was better, he walked towards the terrace of the tower and sit down at the edge, feeling the cold wind messing with his hair.

Sentiment. He had never been paralyzed in his whole life. Neither in the battlefield nor in the constant fights with Odin, but Tony just did it. He provoked Loki’s fear. Fear to lose the one that once had been his enemy. The Norse God barely recognized himself.

“Won’t you give me a candy for the nuisance?” Tony said when he sat right next to him with the raggedy shirt on again.

“What?”

“Not even a kiss? I’ve got nothing?”

“The only thing you deserve is being throw from the tower again, Stark.”

“Reconciliation sex?” Tony asked with a temptress half smile in his lips.

“You shall kneel, worship your god and stop drinking if you want me to consider to have mercy.”

“What? No way!”

“Then you can die waiting!” Loki woke up and went inside.

“Wait!” Stark said right behind the god. “You were the one leaving without a single note. I even thought that you had already started your second world domination plan.”

“WHAT?” Loki yelled, his eyes narrowing.

“Yesterday. You left the building, without even talking to me.”

“Thor wanted to talk.”

“Of what?”

“Of us, Tony”

“Shit! Does blondie know?”

“I think it was pretty obvious when he found us in the same bed. Aparently, he is not as stupid as he seems.”

“Will he betray us?”

“I think that he is conscious that if SHIELD finds out about our little sex agreement, we wouldn’t see daylight again and “Mighty Thor” would hate missing both his little brother and one of his best allies. Now that you understand the situation, I will go back to my bedroom.

The God of Mischief opened the door made of glass and walked through the living room to go to his room. He was going to open the door when he heard again the billionaire’s voice:

“I know that I shouldn’t get drunk and come back in such condition and because of that I am going to give you a reward” Tony said while he embraced the deity and leaned his head on the crook of his neck.

“You better make me happy in order to win my forgiveness, you puny and reckless mortal.” Loki added while he turned over to look the engineer in the eyes.

“My pleasure.”

Loki pulled him by the shirt and kissed Tony fervently. He hated being so dependent on another person and feeling attached precisely to him, who was his worst enemy. The engineer opened the door and entered the neat room of the God. Loki pulled him against the wall and kissed him again, playing with his tongue and biting his bottom lip until blood came from it. Tony started to unbutton the deity’s shirt and unzip his trousers, allowing him to see the sculptural body of the god. The sex between them was like their relationship: A battle for power and dominance where only one could be the winner.

“Kneel before me, Tony. You know too well how much you want this” Loki said while he was grinning mischievously.

Tony didn’t like losing his battles, but he knew he hadn’t other choice and his body needed it; besides, sex was better than no sex at all. He grabbed the god’s hardness, caressing it and he licked the tip, making circled movements with his tongue. After that and without any response, the engineer swallowed it until the hilt, making Loki shiver. He repeated the movement and the rhythm caused the God to lose control and bury the hand in the hair of the Avenger.

“Anthony…” Loki whispered.

“Yes, dear?” Tony asked after giving the deity’s erection one last lick.

“Let’s go to the bed, we are going to untidy the room.”

Tony rolled his eyes after Loki’s commentary.  The God of Mischief shoved him to the bed, making the Avenger’s back fall over the soft mattress. Loki kissed him again while he unbuttoned the engineer’s shirt. He pulled apart from him and caressed the injured torso, making the Avenger hiss. Tony started to kiss the jaw line and the neck, at the same time that the deity was finishing to undress him. The Norse God positioned himself over him and played making circles with his finger around the opening. After that, he pressed and entered one finger, pulling it in and out, trying to relax the muscle rim. After that, the pulled two and then three fingers, making the engineer pant. Loki took the lube and put some on his hardness. With a sudden move, he turned Tony, making his face collide against the pillow. Loki positioned himself between his legs and buried slowly his erection in Tony’s body. The deity waited to let Tony accustom get used to the new sensation.

“Damn, princess! Stop caressing me with your cock and move!”

“Watch your words, mortal. I can heal the wounds caused by your dumbness but I can also destroy you”

Loki pulled back almost all his hardness to bury himself again and harder, making the Avenger shiver, which caused the god groan, who repeated the movement again and again and again, as he increased the rhythm, their faces expressed pure pleasure. In one of the movements, Loki’s penis hit Tony’s prostate, making him moan out loud blatantly.

“Say my name, human” Ordered Loki while he hit that sweet point again in other movement.

“Loooo… ah!” Tried to say without any result, clouded by pleasure and the approaching of the climax.

“SAY MY NAME!”

“LOKIIIIIII!!!”

One more thrust was necessary to make them come. The god, exhausted, let himself fall over the torso of the engineer and embraced him. They stayed like that for a long time, losing the track of time. Suddenly, Jarvis’ voice was over all the room.

“I’m sorry for interrupt you, but a woman requires your presence, Tony.”


	10. Memory (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! We are finally back! Yay! :D  
> We are so sorry for not uploading before... We've been very busy with University and stuff. We promise that we will try to bring you new chapters more often. 
> 
> This new chapter is Peter-centric, for you to understand him a bit more. Enjoy! ^^

“Victor… Victor… Say something”

But the one with brown skin and black eyes wasn’t moving yet. He simply stayed still in his place, with his sight fixed on the floor, his fists clenched and a grin of terror in his face. Peter wanted to throw himself through the window. He knew it, but he didn’t want to believe it. He knew that exposing his secret would get him into trouble, but he really trusted that Victor would accept him. His world fell apart when he realized that the opposite took place.

“You’re just like the others. Narrow-minded. You complain about your father, but you’re doing the same.”

Peter wasn’t aware of his words. They left his mouth, without further ado, and straight away he regretted saying them, because Victor started to tremble, it was almost like a shiver. Peter wanted to get closer to warm him but, the tears on Victor’s cheeks stopped him. He knew that he hurt him badly, but he also knew that damage was already done and that there weren’t turning back. He caressed one last time the ring that he was hiding in his fist, before hiding it again in his pocket. That was the end.

“And you are just right there. Standing still. Doing nothing, like a statue.” The gate was open and now, the words were leaving his mouth with no filter. Contained rage after years of silence, discrimination and glances of fear and pity were talking instead of him. “You know what? I am so wrong. You are not the same, you are worse!”

Nothing. Victor was answering with total quietness. He had one and a million things to say, to ask, to digest and, however, his lips were sealed. Fear and surprise blocked him. Silence of one and words of the other one were poisonous weapons which were tearing them apart.

“I was going to leave everything behind for you. I was going to run away from home and from my family. From the ones that accepted me! All for you. All because your homophobic father wouldn’t accept us. But you’re thousand times worse! You fooled me. You gave me hope, you let me see that you accepted me and at the first setback you pull me apart. “

“Ta-take me ho-home.” Victor Yates babbled with tears burning his cheeks.

“And you run away without giving me any chance. I HATE YOU!”

 

Ten minutes later, both were inside the green sedan. The atmosphere was cold and full of tension. They were stuck, right in the middle of the dense traffic that characterizes New York city. Not a single word spoken, at least not out loud, but their minds were full of activity.

The knot in Victor’s throat went tighter, he wanted to talk to him, tell him that he needed some time to think, some space. Perhaps it shouldn’t have to be the end. He loved him, and he realized that he could accept him just as he was. He didn’t care at all about Peter Taft being…

 

A thunder pulled him out of his thoughts. The whole city stopped while the sky darkened. Big black clouds were approaching over the well-known Stark tower and some strange creatures were descending from them. Just a second was enough for the aliens to reach the floor and start spreading chaos.

Victor and Peter stirred, terrified and confused. Without even realizing, only following his instinct Peter moved his hand towards the pocket where the ring rested. Right before the car went flying after a thrust of the monster known as the Chitauri, their eyes met in a last look of farewell.

 

“Are you listening to me?” Victor’s warm brown eyes were substituted by some other dark eyes that observed him with a gaze that showed the insanity hiding beneath them.

“Yeah, I’m listening,” Taft answered.

“Why do I even bother explaining anything to this fool?” His voiced raised its tone, squeaky and imposing, more like an internal monologue that an actual question. Vexed, he stood up, concluding the reunion.

“Wait! No, I wasn’t paying attention, but it’s the seventh time we reviewed this. Is it really necessary?”

“Perfection is the key of success. Any loose end, no matter how insignificant and unlikely is, means failure and I do not FAIL,” the unknown answered smiling. The show was just beginning.


	11. Maria's code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! ^^ 
> 
> At least, this time, we did it before a month.... u.u 
> 
> Good news, btw, we are starting to reveal things. Besides, we had a talk about the fic's developement and it's pretty defined right now. We also want to tell you that it will have 20 chapters, more or less, so... we've already reached the half of the story! ^^
> 
> We want to thank you too for keep reading us after the hiatus... WE LOVE YOU! :D

“Tell me… Since when are you a nurse?” Natasha turned over and closed the bathroom’s door, keeping them locked on the small room.

“What?” Clint, confused, put the bandages and the gauze on the shelf.

“I see that you are very good at nursing and, we both now that you are as gentleman as I am clumsy, I assume that you also are a nurse. A very good one, seeing Maria’s big smile of satisfaction after that gentle attendance. Cuddle included.

Clint raised his eyebrows astonished, but immediately understood the situation and put a half smile on his face. He squared his shoulders and, with the more relaxed and colder voice that he could find, he answered:

“Since when is the Black Window jealous?”

“Wow. I see that attracting poor Maria’s attention has fed your ego. Jealous for you? Come down from the clouds, little hawk, and get back to Earth. We are still on mission.” Natasha said, staring at him, almost challenging him.

“Nat, I’ve never had any trouble to compatible missions and fun.” Clint commented with a mischievous smile. “Do you remember Budapest?” After that, Clint left the bathroom, leaving Natasha behind, speechless.

 

Steve was starting to despair. They were searching everywhere, but Maria didn’t appear. With the shock of the moment, all of them preferred to leave the questions for later, but they were running out of time, and they needed to know agent Hill’s version, all details included.

He met with Thor next to the small tent which was assembled by SHIELD in one of the sides of the ruins and, both of them were shaking their heads on denial. A small detail was bothering the first avenger. He had that weird sensation that something was missing about Maria.

Bruce Banner came closer running as if he was on the last meters from a race. The doctor, arrived completely exhausted but he didn't even stop to catch some air, he just simply started talking, brokenly.

"Maria... Maria... Helicopter... Fake... Innocent... Tony..."

"In what kind of Midgardian language are you talking?" Thor asked.

"Doctor, calm down! Catch some air and explain yourself."

Some minutes later, Bruce recovered enough to explain his findings to the two avengers. They agreed to split. Thor would have to take charge of Tony while Bruce and Steve would try to enlight the dark case of Maria. They couldn't believe it, but the evidence was there. Some agents have commented to him that Maria had left the building in a helicopter with Clint and Natasha, while SHIELD was under attack. That meant that the one whom they talked to... Was a fake.

 

 

“Hey! I found something!” Maria said, thrilled.

“What?” Clint and Natasha asked in unison, throwing glances at each other, amazed of their synchronization.

“I’m not completely sure but… I think I have deciphered the code”

Hawkeye and Black Widow pulled the tension aside and got closer to Maria who began the explanation with the brightest of the smiles. It was simple, extremely simple, once she found out which codification had been used. Her intuition told her from the very beginning, but she had refused to believe it was such an obvious thing.

It was one of the most ancient codes in humanity and quite simple to solve with a cryptanalysis computer, which could explore thousands of posibilities in a few minutes, but a real pain in the ass to those without the keyword. It was a substitution code that anyone could make with a simple board, available in Google: the Vigenère Code. However, Clint and Natasha were still processing the information and their faces expressed how lost they were.

Maria printed a weird table. It was the alphabet, repeated several times. The first horizontal line, had the letters in the usual order, from A to Z, however the next line started with  B and finished with A, the next one with C and so on until the last row, which started with Z.

“It’s much simpler than it seems. This code consists in switching characters.” She grabbed a yellow highlighter, and used it on the first row and on the first column, showing two alphabets linked by the A.

“Yep, the yellow line made it so much clear,” Clint said.

“Shut up and pay attention,” Natasha replied.

“Let’s take a sentence. “Carpe Diem” for instance, and now, we need a keyword as…”

“Latin?” Clint asked.

“Perfect!” Maria started to write the word right under the sentence, matching characters.

 

C             A             R             P             E                              D             I               E              M

L              A             T              I            N                              L              A             T              I

 

“Now, we take the ones that coincide and we locate them in the table. C in the row and L in the column, we search where they meet and…”

“N!” Clint yelled.

“That’s it! Now you know how to use Vigènere, but here comes the problem…”

“It couldn’t be simple for once, huh? Which problem?” asked Natasha rolling her eyes.

“Which word has been used as key?”

 


	12. The sex tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! We're back! We know that we haven't uploaded any new episode in ages, but here you have this one with a little bit of soap opera and featuring sassy Loki. Enjoy!

“I am sorry for disturbing you, but a woman requires your presence, Tony.”   
Loki slowly awakened. Who dared to hassle them in that exact moment?  
“Tony, wake up. We have visitors.” The norse god said while he pulled the engineer to wake him up. However, his efforts were without avail. A lot of times he forgets that humans haven’t the same stamina that him.   
Tony needed time to recuperate from what just happened and from his wounds. Loki caressed the avenger’s hair while he got up from bed to get dressed. He opened the wardrobe and put one of his green shirts with a pair of tight black trousers. He also put his slippers, which were given by Tony when he decided to trust him and let him get out of the cell. 

What happened? Why didn’t he want to tell him what happened earlier? That woman might know something and he was determined to reach the merits. He left the room and addressed to the hall, where the woman was waiting. She seemed familiar to him.  
“Who are you, woman?! Loki said, full of himself.  
“YOU, YOU… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HELP!” The woman added, fearful.  
“I am the one who fucks Tony Stark. And you are?”  
“You’re lying. If you truly are with him, why did he came to me?”   
“So… Are you the one who hurt him, you stupid human?”  
“Of course not! I have a sex tape that proves that I did nothing more than love him, monster.”  
“Is that so? Let’s watch it.”  
“What?”  
“The tape, you puny human. Living for so long makes me get bored easily. Show me the tape. I am curious about how you get entertained here in Midgard.” The god stared at the scared woman, who doubtfully gave him the DVD. Loki introduced it in the player while the green-eyed brunette gave him a confused look.  
“What are you looking at, woman? Are you surprised that I know how it works?” Loki asked while the woman nodded shyly. “You humans always think that you are the only ones that understand how the world works. Anyway, let’s watch what Tony was doing in all this time.”  
Loki sat closer to the green-eyed woman while the tape started to play. First they watched a very drunk Tony Stark kissing the so called lover in a hotel room. The woman began to take off the engineer's clothes while, to the surprise of both, he babbled the deity's name. She pulled him apart and said:   
"I've told you a lot of times before, Tony. My name is Amanda."   
"Oh, Loki, I love you so much. Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Tony added, hugging the woman strongly.   
Loki laughed out loud. Then he found out why he seemed to recognize the woman's face. The so called lover shared with him the same features and the engineer thought that she was him. However, that would not be the last time that the norse god laughed. The best moment arrived when the avenger fell asleep in full sexual intercourse while the green-eyed woman pulled a face of disbelief. The tape also helped him to know the cause of the many wounds over Tony's body, his commentaries about those pieces of fabric known as "thongs" and he couldn't stop smiling.

“By the nine, that was a hell of a hard sex session. I specially enjoyed the part where Anthony falls asleep. That is why I never let him be on top, he is not good about taking the initiative,” Loki said with a mischievous smile.  
“Aren’t you gonna hurt me o k-kill me?” The woman said, with a shaky voice.  
“Why would I bother to smash a tiny ant that means no threat?” The god added. “Besides, I should learn to coexist with humans to not be back in a dark and filthy cell”  
“What the hell? Why are you two talking? Is that it wasn’t enough the money I gave you for thongs?” Tony said in a tone of surprise while he was entering the room, watching the girl and the norse’s discussion.  
“Oh, Anthony. She just showed me the most interesting of the tapes.”  
“What?!” The engineer exclaimed.   
“Your love declaration it was,… beautiful. I think I am about to start crying.”  
“I-I think is time to leave. Nice to meet you, mister Loki.” The woman said, picking up her purse and leaving the room.

“Are you mad at me, princess?”  
“For mistaking me with a woman while you were drunk? In fact, it was quite entertaining but I would prefer you to show me your adoration more often. Oh, I almost forgot. It is completely forbidden to you to ever get drunk again.”  
“I regret to interrupt you, but the God of Thunder is in the tower, escorted by agents of SHIELD and wants to talk to you immediately.  
“What will the mighty idiot want this time?” Loki asked.  
“Let him in, Jarvis.” Tony said.  
The asgardian avenger entered the room with a contorted face.  
“What happened, big guy?” Iron Man asked.  
“Banner, the soldier… ¡Everyone! They all think that you are responsible of SHIELD’s attack and Fury’s kidnapping and they are coming to imprison you.” Thor answered.  
“WHAT? You know that’s not posible. I mean, I don’t strictly like them, but I wouldn’t kill innocent people.” Stark added, offended.   
“I do trust you, man of iron. You were the only one who helped my brother when he needed it the most, so I shall return the favor.  
“How?” The engineer asked.  
“We are going to run away and elaborate a plan.”


	13. Memory (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> We know... it was an extremely long hiatus... -.-'
> 
> It took us a whole year to update (yeah, we know, we deserve to appear dead in the roadside... T-T). We are nothing but sorry for being so late but... it was a complicated year... tons of work and exams in college and also a writers block.
> 
> But now we're back! We promissed ourselves to finish this fic so... sooner or later you'll get to know the end of our story!
> 
> Again, we're very sorry and we hope you enjoy this new chapter! ^^

The hotel’s bedroom was exactly like the web’s pictures: small, warm and with an amazing view of the majestic NY buildings. The crystal jungle may not be the most romantic environment for most of the people, but Peter knew that there were some of Victor’s favourite places.

Taft closed the door sharply; nerves betrayed him. His hands were shaking out of control and his heart raced. They had many things to discuss. Too many. Peter’s head was a total mess.

Without even noticing, he slipped his hand in the pocket to check if the ancient family relic was still there. It was a simple white gold ring with no further ornament than its perfectly polished surface’s shine.

“Are you ok, Peter?” Victor said, while he sat in the bed.

“No, no… I’m fine” Peter added messing his hair with a shaky hand.

He followed Victor and sat too since his legs could not bear his weight much longer. He had no reason to be nervous. However, he still did not knew if Victor, his Victor, the one that had saved him, would like to share the rest of his live with him.

That was why he had rented a bedroom in Victor’s favourite city. After months of reflexion, he was determined to ask Yates to marry him. If he said yes, he would never feel alone again and they would raise a family. If he said no, it would still be ok. Right? RIGHT?

“Peter, is there something you want to talk about? Jesus, you’re shaking” Yates said as he put his hand in Taft’s shoulder to tranquilize him.

And that was one of the reasons why he could never let him go. Victor was his anchor, the one that made him feel safe and that understood him, but at that moment, in that bedroom lost in the jungle, the words would not come out. Fear occluded Peter’s throat and the maximum he was able to do was to babble. Victor laughed. It wasn’t one of those warm and silent smiles that Yates used to give him to calm him down. Actually, Victor burst of laughter.

“Wha- What is so fu-?” Victor locked Peter’s lips with his own.

The black haired got closer, fusing their personal spaces in an unique halo of magnetism and feelings. The kiss, chaste at the beginning, became a passionate battle where their lips fought fiercely to dominate the others. After a while, almost breathlessly, Victor moved away.

“It’s lovely,” he said.

“What?” Peter asked, not sure about what they were talking.

“This,” Yates answered as he raised the ring that just took away from his beloved’s pocket. “That was the first thing that surprised me about you. You feign to be a tough and determined man, but actually, when it’s about something you care, you turn out to be a fearful kid.”

 

Silence filled the room. Peter was livid, seeing his perfect plan torn apart by chaos. Victor, amused, enjoyed the last seconds of bewilderment of the one he loved the most.

“The answer is yes, by the way.”

Peter smiled and hugged him. He felt embarrassed of having doubts about them and about the one that supported him in his darkest hours. However, now he felt better than ever and a question concerned him. Would Victor accept his true nature? He accepted plenty of his defects so, why wouldn’t he accept that one? Peter went a step closer and looked at Victor’s eyes, smiling.

“Please, tell me you’re not about to black out,” Victor said smirking.

“What? Of course not. I wouldn’t miss this moment at all,” Peter stood, quiet and thoughtful, and decided to make it quick and simple. “Victor, I have something else to confess.”

“More?”

Peter startedshackingagain. He knew it was the right thing. If he wanted to start a new life with him, he better had to be completely honest. Nevertheless, his secret gave him the biggest displeasures of his life. A distant family, friends running away, panic and pity looks. He decided not to think about it, it was a now or never situation, and it had to be. Victor did not deserve such a massive lie.

“Victor, I…” Peter gulp. He took a deep breath and kept the air inside until he felt the oppressive nuisance in his chest. “I am a shape-shifter.”

 

The dark skinned observed him with a funny grin. What game was Peter playing? Definitely comics were damaging his partner. Bursting in laughter again, he raised his hand to touch Peter’s cheek, but he went one step back. After that, Taft transformed himself in Captain American in front of the incredulous eyes of his loved one.

Peter thought that it would be a good idea using his power to adopt the appearance of his fiancée’s childhood hero. However, he didn’t see another different thing from the pure horror on Victor’s eyes. He was moving away from him bit by bit, trembling.

“Victor, wait, it’s me.” Taft said, coming back to his original appearance. “Don’t leave.” He added, trying to reach Victor’s hand as he was like he just had seen a ghost. “Please, say something.”

“GET… GET AWAY FROM ME.” Yates stood up startled, dropping the ring over the bed in which a few moments before they had engaged. “When were you planning to tell me? I don’t know who I was dating all this time. You’ve lied to me and I was so stupid to trust you.

“I WAS AFRAID. I WAS AFRAID, VICTOR. I WAS AFRAID OF THIS.” Peter said, crying as he saw that the one he loved the most was moving away from him, not being able to do something about it. “Victor, please, wait. I know I know it’s something shocking and that you need time to assume it, but don’t look at me like that. Don’t go away!”

In spite of his pleas, distance between Yates and Taft was bigger. It was not only physical but emotional. The warmness of the place was fading and the most glacial of the situations was appearing.

“Victor, honey, it’s not that bad. This doesn’t change anything.” But the look that Yates gave to him said otherwise. “Love, this isn’t the end. Love? Te-Tell me this isn’t the end.”

Being apart at the bigger distance that the room allowed them, one in each wall, both of them understood that all had changed. The few looks they exchanged were full of tears, pain and even treason.

“Victor… Victor… Say something.”

 

Peter woke up trembling and sweating. The nightmares were attacking him more often and fiercely as the date was approaching. With slow and hesitant movements, he opened the drawer of the bedside table and shoved the hand blindly because he hadn’t to look for it; the drawer was empty, except for a little golden ring. The touch of the cold metal in his hands relaxed him a bit, but the sensations kept pressing his throat and his stomach. He was in a horrible stating, wanting to puke and aching for the loss.

The buzz from the mobile interrupted his nightly mourning. He picked up the call, without checking who was calling him. At those hours, it only could be one person. 

“The board is burning up. The pawns are moving like I planned.”

“Good for you. Why are you bothering me at this hours of the night?” Peter asked, annoyed.

“It’s our turn. We have to move.”

“What do you want me to do?” Reluctance in Peter’s voice was obvious.

“I need you to transform in Hill again and call Big Guy and the poser.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think?  
> Worship! Criticize! We'd love to hear your opinion so please, comment! ^^


End file.
